Love Soon
by Freya's Kitten
Summary: Heero decides to be romantic. I guess that's a good way to put it.


Hello! 

I have been watching 'The Full Monty' and that will explain the last part of the story. Alright I don't own GW or the songs I've used. It's kinda stupid, but hey that's the mood I was in. Have fun.

  
  


~Enkaiame

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

  
  


Relena Peacecraft sat in her bed, the sheets wrapped around her. What did he just say!? He couldn't have meant it! Thoughts like this ran through her head. "Huh?" she breathed out.

Heero Yuy stood in front of her and laughed. "Come on get dressed. We can go somewhere special." He said. Relena still just stared at him. "C'mon." He picked up out of the bed, ignoring the blankets that trailed off her body. He placed her in front of her large closet. "Pick out something normal. I'll choose what you'll wear underneath it." He laughed more when Relena just nodded slowly still in shock.

Clothes...something to wear....why is he acting like this? Wait where are we going? "Heero, where exactly are we going?" she turned to look at him.

"I don't know," he said tossing her one of her barley-covers-anything blue thongs and matching bra.

"Well is it fancy or casual?" she asked.

"More casual." He told her, starting to put on his boxers. He reached for his jeans but stopped to watch as Relena pulled the thong up her legs. Dressing or undressing what ever she did it was sexy. And she's mine. He smirked to himself about his thought and the dirty ones he was having.

"What?" she asked sounding almost hurt.

"Just thinking about how you're mine." He again stopped what he was doing to study her movements. The pair of jeans she slipped on held tight to her thighs and butt. Thank you Mrs. Peacecraft for giving her that ass. If Duo ever heard me say that he would die. 

"Ready." She said. 

Heero turned to look at her. The tight fitting jeans and a tight fitting blue baseball tee showed most of her curves. "Good we can go."

"When you finish getting dressed, we can. Do you want me to help you?" she offered. She stood in front of him, her arms beginning to wrap around his neck.

"If you do, we'll never leave." He kissed her lightly. Quickly he untangled himself from her and buttoned up his shirt. "Let's go."

Making sure no one guard was on duty Heero lead Relena out of her bedroom to the grand staircase. "Oh shit!" he swore.

"What is it?"she tried to see what it was he was looking at.

"Your brother Zechs." He whispered back. "Can you detract him?" he began to hide behind one of the many marble columns.

"Of course." Relena began to head down the stairs. "Goodnight Milliardo." She smiled at her brother.

'What are you doing up? Especially dressed like that?" Milliardo Peacecraft eyed his sister.

"I'm getting some food. Why?" she looked at him daring him to speak.

"Well you can answer my second question. Why are you dressed like that?"

"Because I dreamed that I was at a picnic with my friends and I didn't have any clothes on. Rather embarrassing. So when I woke up I decided that I should put some clothes on." God that's a horrible lie.

"Just hurry up and get to bed you have a busy day tomorrow." Milliardo began to head to his wing of the mansion again.

"Yes, Milliardo." She whispered.

A few seconds later she felt Heero's arms wrap around her. "Nice lie." He kissed her cheek.

She rolled her eyes. "Sure. Can we go I wanna know where you plan to take me."

Relena locked the door to the her "house" as Heero pulled up in his Jaguar XK8 Convertible(AN: sorry I'm in love with that car!). "I can't believe on a Preventers salary you were able to get this."

"Hnn........" was his only reply.

"Oh great you're going back to that." She sighed.

Heero just pushed a CD into the CDplayer, as the drove off. Relena listened gingerly to the song.

  
  
  
  


I know you've been sworn  
I read your complaint  
you're needing someone older

  
  


Oh God! This is about the fact that rumors have been spreading about General Pickering and me. Is he mad about it. She looked at Heero who kept staring at the road.  


and though I've been warned to live day by day  
there's something taking over

did you expect to kiss me one time  
while looking at me with the same eyes ever again?

  
  


Ah man! He must have really meant it. I can't believe it. Oh God what the hell is going on! "Heero?" she looked at him again. Again he said nothing. Ignoring her he drove on. 

  


so come on and face it  
so come on and face it  
it's time that we say it

  
  


Say it to who? This relationship can't   
you can cross the line whenever you want to  
I'm calling it love soon  
close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
I'm calling it love soon  
it's not about you now  
it's what we are  


"The beach where we first met." He parked the car turned up the volume. He walked around to the other side of the car and opened the door for her. "C'mon." He lead her through the gates and onto to the sand. Softly in her ear he began to sing the words to the song:

  


your mother complains that you need a man  
you haven't mentioned me yet  
and all of your friends don't know who I am  
I've been your best kept secret

  
  


"You are my best kept secret, but my friends know who you are." she said as they both swayed to the music. Her response from him was a slight laugh and the continuation of his singing.  
I understand I wasn't part of the plan  
a dollar short, a minute early  
but I am your man  
so come on and face it  
so come on and face it  
it's time that we say it  
  
you can cross the line whenever you want to  
I'm calling it love soon  
close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
I'm calling it love soon  
it's not about you now  
it's what we are  
  
let's bypass the bullshit and move on because  
the minute hand moves faster than you think it does  
and by no fault of yours and by no fault of mine  
the bottom line is laying in the bed that we've been playing in tonight  
  
you can cross the line whenever you want to  
I'm calling it love soon  
close your mind and waste some time if you have to  
I'm calling it love soon  
it's not about you now  
it's what we are

  
  


"You know it's funny that you're the one telling me this. I always thought it would be me to tell you." she said as they sat on the shore letting the waves lap their feet.

"Yeah, but it's been a year since we've started having fun together. I've known since the beginning that I love you it's just that you never gave me the opportunity to tell you. So this time I decide that I would no mater what." He rolled over and began to kiss her.

"Heero, can we go to your place? This time I want to wake up with you next to me." she gave him a pleading look.

"What about work?" he asked. "Everyone will be rather suspicious."

"They could do with a new rumor the one of me and General Pickering is starting to piss me off."

They were in the car quickly driving as fast as her could to Heero's apartment. Relena was looking for a different song to listen to on his CD.

  
  


I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

  
  
  
  


"Oh my god. I can't believe you have this!" she shrieked.  



End file.
